


First Night

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial, M/M, Not the healthiest relationship, purely about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Lance Takes Keith up on the offer he made a few days ago in the locker room.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bailed Out Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 7





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

First Night

He opened the door to find Lance standing there looking uncomfortable. “Do you want something?” He asked but Lance just shoved past him with a grunt. “What the hell do you think your doing?” He was definitely not in the mood for this.

“I knew you were all talk,” Lance said turning toward him with a smirk that didn’t quiet meet his eyes. “I just had to call your bluff mullet head.” He remembered then the remark he’d made after that confrontation in the locker room a few days ago. 

“I wasn’t bluffing but there is such a thing as politeness cargo pilot,” he said and took a bit of satisfaction in the glare Lance turned on him. “So you need to admit what you’re here for.” He waited for the outburst.

“I’m here to fuck you,” Lance finally said and grabbed him and kissed him hard. “But this stays a secret, no one else can ever know about this at all.” He was a bit impressed that Lance would come out and say it.

“Fine it stays a secret, but you aren’t fucking me unless I fuck you first,” he said and watched the panic settle in Lance’s eyes. He could see Lance’s two instincts at war he didn’t want to back down but he wasn’t about to let him do something first. “You can think about it while I give you a blow job,” he said and shoved Lance back onto his bed. He wasn’t sure why he decided to be that nice but it had been a while since he’d been with anyone and while Lance wouldn’t have been his first or second or even third choice among the people on this ship he’d do.

He quickly unfastened the still clearly shocked Lance’s pants and yanked them and his boxers down freeing his dick. He started sucking before Lance could say something stupid again and kill any desire he had to do this and once Lance was fully hard he deep throated him. “Fuck, you’ve done this before,” Lance said but he ignored him and kept sucking. Lance was clearly trying and failing to keep quiet because his moans would start kind of choked off and then get loud. He listened closely and soon enough it was clear Lance was getting close by the way he was breathing so he stopped sucking and stood up. “What the hell man, why’d you stop?” Lance whined at him.

He just casually undid his own pants and shoved them and his boxer briefs down exposing his own cock. “Why do you think, I’m not just some toy for you if we are doing this we are doing this.” He said emphasizing the we and gave Lance a challenging smirk. The other man reluctantly slid forward and tentatively reached for his dick. He stayed silent waiting for Lance to either move forward and or bolt.

Lance finally took a hold of his hard dick and tentatively brought it to this face where he began to suck on it. It was clear Lance had never given a blow job before because he kept pushing slightly further than he was able but thankfully he never went far enough to really gag and have to stop. Lance more than made up for his inexperience with enthusiasm. He found Lance way more attractive with something in his mouth keeping him from talking. He felt himself getting close so he pulled away from the other man. “My turn again,” he said kneeling back down but before he started sucking lance again he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He didn’t want to get any thing on it since as inexperienced as Lance obviously was he didn’t think there would be much warning when he climaxed. 

Shortly there after his guess proved true as he barely pulled away before Lance was blowing all over his chest. “A little warning next time,” he to the man who had flopped back onto his bed breathing heavy. He climbed up on the bed next to him and put his dick against Lance mouth. When Lance looked at him he just raised his eyebrow because if he had to explain to the guy that you didn’t leave someone hanging once you got your rocks off then this would never happen again. Lance seemed to get it after a moment and began to suck tentatively though not even bothering to lift his head. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation and not who was causing it and felt himself getting close. “I’m close,” he said and pulled out of Lance’s mouth and jerked himself to climax. He opened his eyes to see Lance’s face covered in cum it suited him.

“Fuck, dude you got it in my hair,” Lance said shoving him aside and hoping off the bed. He watched as lance grabbed a towel he kept to wipe up sweat after working out in his room and scrubbed his face clean. “This never happened you hear me if anyone finds out about this your dead you hear me mullet?”

“Relax idiot,” he said with a snort, “I don’t want anyone else to know I was hard up enough to have sex with your inexperienced ass.” He had to fight to keep from laughing at the incensed look Lance turned on him.

“Inexperienced; Are you trying to say I’m a virgin?” He gave up hiding how he thought the other man was and rolled his eyes. “I am no virgin I’ve been with plenty of women.” Lance said clearly angry at him.

“Never said you were,” he said with a snort. “But you’ve obviously not been with men or you just suck at it.” He could tell it offended Lance greatly. “If you want to get better at it we can do this again but just remember you don’t get to do anything to me that I don’t do to you first.” 

“This is never happening again,” Lance said and quickly dressed. “So don’t expect to ever see me in this pit of a room again.” Lance attempted to storm out but the effect was ruined when he had to stop and peak out the door to make sure no one was around to see him leaving. He was pretty sure the arrogant prick would be back sooner or later and it would give him something to distract him from watching Shiro fall for Ulaz and worrying about the knife he’d had his whole life and what it meant.

The End


End file.
